Left 4 Highschool
by nickelnick
Summary: Join a few infected as they go into a new school. Soon they have to fight to save they're species. Sucky Summary. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Left 4 Highschool

A/N: Well I came up with this idea when I was half awake and on the verge of sleep. Also I was listening to a lot of music. With cussing. So just go along with it, 'kay.

_Cole (Hunter)_

Ah The first day of highschool. Parents say it will be wonderful, siblings say it sucks ass. Well my first day was what my older sister, Skyrah, said. She was a witch, though once out of the 4 mandatory school years, she's been partying with friends all summer. Now school was here and she was watching me go off to the beginning of my worst years of my life. I soon turned the corner of the curbed, walking towards the hospital. It was no turned into a school for us infected, after we ran out of the humans. As soon as I went around the corner, I ran into Ally, my best friend.

Being a witch in highschool was an advantage. Only an twelfth of the school are witches, making you the center of attention. Yes there are regular female infected, but they are like fillers, no one pays attention to them. Unless your like my best friends mother. She got together with a regular, and now, Ally has the shortest claws of any witch I've seen.

" Hey! Ready for Schooooool!" She said, making a smile. ( P.S. Infected act like humans. Just shut up and keep reading.)

" I guess. Better not pull anything like you did in sixth grade." I said, soon remembering the time she jumped off the top of a building. Of course she had my friend Andrew catch her with his tongue. She got detention for the whole year. Just as I said those words, Andrew came out from his apartment complex. Where we lived was like the bad side of the city. Andrew also had a father who fell for a normal. Now his tongue is only like 25 yards. Also he can't produce the smoke of a smoker, leaving the left side of his face without the gas sack.

Kaleb met us next, pouncing his way from across the park. He was like me, just a normal hunter. Us hunters are made from just a hunter and any female infected. Noah was the final to come out. He was slimmer than any other boomer. His father did a normy. He has little bile to spew. All of us are considered rejects, just picked on forever. When we got ready to leave, we left heading through the alleys, just for fun. Then we wear upon the school. It was so big, I think I already need a new pair of pants.

A/N: Short. Sadly. This is going to continue later. Just R&R and I'll see ya'll later!


	2. Taken

A/N: Well trying to get the next chapter out. Just give me what you think. R&R for the people how didn't understand what I meant.

Cole POV:

The School was separated on all the different levels. Most of the regular classes were on the 2nd to 15th floor, everyone mixed together. Then 16th to 21st were where the infected were split up to groups of their species. 16th: Tanks, 17th: Witches, 18th: Hunters, 19th: Smokers, 20th: Boomers, Finally the commoners went to the 21st floor. Everyone took one of those classes, cause it was mandatory. Some took the class as all of their periods, some never seeing any other species in school, except for lunch, but that doesn't count. Right?

Me and my friends picked out our classes the same, just wanting to stay together. Though the 1 class that is different is when we are picked on the most, since in a group we are powerful. Sadly the first class of the day is the worst, the separated period. Also being Freshmen sucks. The hunt was true, my sister said. I'm prepared though. If we get hunted, well I scoped out the Hospital for places to hide, and I found the vent system useful. We plan to meet there if it happens. When I mean there, I mean the only end to the Vent system, the one that leads to the Escalator. From there we get to the bottom of the shaft and hide.

Right when we walked in, we knew it was true. Everywhere we saw, there was eyes peering from the shadows all with smiles the size of what was Texas. My sister said they go after your weaknesses, so I wanted to stay away since mine was being shoved, I just don't like it. No of the hunters do. So as they came from the darkness, Me and my friends ran, along with a few other Freshmen. I pounced down the hallways making my way to the first opening I planned for. I had eight seconds to pounce right into a hole that was four feet in perimeter. Being me I jumped straight up and grabbed onto the edge. I closed the vent just in time.

Crawling slowly and quietly I could smell and feel open space coming up. Then my eyes didn't adjust, and I fell out the opening into the shaft.

" Cole, that you?" Said feminine voice. My butt was in the air, back and neck in a awkward angle.

" Hey, how's it going." I said laughing, snapping my fingers. It was Ally, sitting next to some other Witch and a Hunter. " Saved a few others?" I asked.

" Yeah, they ran with me." She said just before a thump fell from the sky. Andrew just fell through the other vent hole.

"Welcome Dude." Said the hunter. He seemed what humans called, _high?_ Whatever. Probably just found some pills. Ally told me the other witch was Rebecca, a rich daughter of some high up tank or something. The high dude was just some bum named Kyle or something. We waited till the first bell. Seems Kaleb and Noah were caught. We then left for our separate class, Kyle walking with me. The hunt was the 20 minutes before school, so we were safe. Sadly, the hunt goes on all year. God I need to find another entrance. My class was just learning how to pounce and stalk and stuff. It wasn't fun, but I made the most of it. Most the time I try to be funny by jumping into a pole or something. Though it gets old every year. Soon I'm walking to second period when an alarm sounds, the human alarm. I just sigh, another drill, they do this every year. But soon the intercom said to get to the next period and hide, for this was no drill. I forget pouncing and straight out sprinted for the classroom. People think we're slow, but we run as fast as that extinct animal, the Leopard or Cheetah or something like that. I hop a railing and get to the door opening and slamming it back. I looked around and saw all my friends there, except Ally.

" Where's Ally?" I asked, barely catching a breath.

" She went down to the first floor to her locker to get something." Rebecca said in the corner. Before Kaleb or Andrew could stop me, I jumped out the window, praying I don't die from this leap. Andrew had peered over and caught me with his tounge. I was now 15 feet from the ground. His tounge was breaking under my weight. The hunt had cut his tounge for a joke, so I was about to fall. To stop any permanent damage, I unwrapped myself. I landed on the covering of the walkway to the front entrance. I looked and saw two trucks parked in the circle. Both had machine guns on top, one was mounted by some human. My instincts kicked in and I leapt across onto the vehicle, landing squarely on the roof, turning in time to pounce on the startled human. I slash his throat, killing him instantly.

I jumped into the building creeping around the corner. I saw three humans standing over several tied up bodies. I don't know why, I mean they usual kill us on sight. I looked at the bodies, no one I knew until I saw the one in the corner. It was ALLY! She was cut all over and her claws were stained red. She had fought. Soon two more came down the stairs, Shotguns at the ready.

" We got one minute. Let's move!" The man said. I backed up into the bushes, hiding, knowing that I couldn't take them all on. My eyes were doing something I never thought a hunter could do. I was crying. They dragged out Ally, and two other witches. They threw them in one truck, then saw the other, the corpse pooling blood in the turret area. They were so grossed out, they just left the whole truck there. They drove off and were gone in seconds. I ran to the truck trying to figure out the controls. I had to follow them.

" Cole you get back here, you're getting detention for what you did! You broke procedure and…. Oh." The second period teacher yelled. She saw the body in the back. Also she saw me crying, a emotion never seen from a hunter.

Why?

Detention.

I sat quietly trying to figure out what to do. Hunter's guarded the door and the teacher just sat there, also thinking. I had stopped crying and school was dismissed early. I needed to get out though those guards had beaten me twice for trying to leave. Then I heard something. And felt a rumbling. The two hunters were knocked into the room, the door blown off. I check for signs of life. Just knocked out. A tank appeared in the doorway, Noah, Andrew, and Kaleb were behind him.

"Come on we're getting you out." Noah said checking for others.

" Who's the Tank?" I asked

" Stan. His Girl was taken with Ally."Andrew answered.

Soon we were back at the truck,ready to go kill some mother fuckers.


	3. Inside

A/N: Well that was OK. Also the part between Why? And Detention was supposed to be longer but the site just made it one space apart. Well wish me luck! R&R.

The truck ride was horrible. Try sitting in a truck with a tank. But luckily he got out and was in the back with the machine gun. Noah and Kaleb were scrunched in the back, Rebecca sitting up front and Andrew trying to drive. I was holding onto the roof, giving directions with my powerfully sense of smell. The truck was going slow, you know, not waste fuel. We all thought the truck should have enough to go where they went sense they'd have to get back once they made it to the hospital. I was pumped to go, wanting to kill some damn humans. Hey, just because we're young doesn't mean were stupid or unable to kill. It just means we have almost no experience, though instincts do take over.

The city was in the desert, and the base was smack dab in the middle of it. The base was hidden in the sand, at first only seeming to be a mirage. Then as the truck started to slow to a stop about a quarter of a mile away, we could see better. The night enhanced our vision, letting us see the details of the building. Two guard towers in the front one on the sides, and two on the back. Spotlights shown from above, trying to detect any of us. Sadly common infected can't survive a walk in the sand, and specials might barely be able to get near the place before dying. Thank god for trucks. Stan was getting really tired of waiting so I told him to take the left side of the building. Sadly he didn't know which was left. So he just charged head on into the front gate dodging bullets and Molotov's. The front gate broke under one punch and he cleared the way. I saw my chance and got up and pounced my way to the first guard tower in the front. The guard was busy taking down Stan when I grabbed him by the collar and threw him out the tower to the ground below, with a sickening crunch, he died.

Kaleb was following what I did and took down the other guard in seconds blood going everywhere. Stan was looking pretty bad, still get peppered by guards and random humans that were milling around before the attack. Stan lifted a piece of the ground and threw it at the left side guard tower, making the tower fall down outside of the wall. He threw another to the back towers, knocking down one. A Molotov flew through the air, slamming into him, setting him aflame. Before I could do anything he roared into action, and I knew he wanted to continue, even if it meant dying. He slammed his fist into two humans, hitting one over the wall, another hitting their head on a large metal pipe.

But Stan started to slow his killing and soon was down for the count, sprawled out on the ground, bleeding out. Andrew dragged a guard out of his tower, from the ground, making the man hit the ground hard. Noah had run in a spewed what little bile he had all over two guys. It didn't attract a horde, sense we're to far out, but it does blind them. I leapt from the tower taking one down with a pounce, ripping out everything they had, Then Kaleb was taking down the one trying to kill me to my left. Then all was silent.

" That it?" I say looking around for any humans. All of us looked rough, Kaleb with a gun shot wound to his left arm, and everyone else was just scrapped up and battered. Except Stan, who had died before we could stop him from going on. We looked around for some entrance to the bottom level of the base, after looking at this map on the wall. It was a one level base, with the guard towered wall on top guarding the entrance. The door was soon found, hidden in brush that someone put over during the battle. I opened the door with a creek, then closing automatically when seeing three men and women with guns ready to fire at me. I made up a plan that let Noah puke on them, while me and kaleb took down two with Rebecca slicing the other one up. It went well, no one getting shot or dying, just went according to plan. We were in.

A/N: was going to do more but eh. Well R&R and I will be able to update fast. Please.


End file.
